


Shinji Ikari Smokes Weed on the Cross Country Bus Then Leaves the Country

by vaporeon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bus, Cross Country, M/M, Marijuana, Other, kaworu point of view, shinji ikari smokes marijuana, xc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeon/pseuds/vaporeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shinji ikari smokes some weed on the cross country bus to championships. kaworu is shocked and desperate to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinji Ikari Smokes Weed on the Cross Country Bus Then Leaves the Country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who loves to smoke weed on the cross country bus and then leave the country](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+loves+to+smoke+weed+on+the+cross+country+bus+and+then+leave+the+country).



_**Marijuana x Cross Country (a collab)** _

 

_translators note: paper, in the context that shinji uses it in, means marijuana._

______________________________________________________________________________

  
     This was the day of the cross country championships. The biggest and most important event for the entire season. All athletes would run a 5k. The bus is already high with anticipation, but yet there was something else in the air that made that anticipation factor rise. Kaworu was sitting near the back of the bus, prepping himself for the big race, while looking at the scenery zoom by. Just the thought of the race made him quite nervous, and he took a shaky a breath just at the thought. A strange smell tickled his nostrils, and he made a confused face as he looked around discreetly. Ignoring the smell, he sat back and relax some more, slouching a bit in his seat.

     Kaworu thought of the race again and it made it hard to breath, as the anticipation and nervousness got the better of him. He inhaled rather loudly this time, and then exhaled. He paused, holding his breath a bit, and then let the aroma of the bus flood into his nostrils fully. The smell was more present. Was it just him who smelled it? He looked around, once again he did so rather discreetly, and saw no one else was paying attention. The strange smell was odd to say the least, and it was coming from the back of the bus, just a few seats away. Perhaps the culprit was even behind him. Curiosity got the better of him. Kaworu pushed himself up and sat on the seat on his knees and he looked around in disdain. No one seemed to notice that he was sitting up in his seat, which was more or less the point. He took one final deep breath, allowing the aroma of the bus flood me. And finally, he recognized the smell.

 ** _MARIJUANA_**. Marijuana!? Who was it that was smoking on the bus? _Especially_ on the way to _championships_? He sniffed the air again to better identify where the smell is truly coming from, and soon he finally recognized where it was coming from. It was right behind him all along. The one who is smoking is sitting right behind. He slowly pushed himself up in his seat more to identify the culprit. And he could not believe his eyes.

     “hullo there!? why are you smoking on th bus!? we have a cross country meet !? please stop!?”

     The culprit was no other than... Shinji Ikari. To say the least, Kaworu was shocked. Shinji did not hear Kaworu because Shinji was listening to music on his iPhone 5s and was very busy with that. Kaworu said it once again, "excuse me!? please stop smoking marijuana on th bus!?"

     Shinji finally saw Kaworu and took out his headphones, “hullo? who are you? what is it?”

     Kaworu was shocked! How did Shinji not remember him!? Though Kaworu was even more shocked to see the marijuana joint in Shinji's other hand. Kaworu cried, “it’s me!! we pilot the EVAs together!!!! don’t you recognize me!?”

     Shinji did not, “sorry i am too busy to remember.”

     What was he busy with? Kaworu asked, “what are you busy with?!”

     “i am smoking paper right now,” he replied, “so i am too busy to remember things like the EVA right now.”

     “we have a cross country 2015 meet right now!!! how will you run a 5k when you are so high!!!” Kaworu was so worried. This could be dangerous. If Coach was able to discern that the environment in the bus was not only high because of anticipation but also because of marijuana, there would be trouble.

     “i don’t know,” Shinji said. “i hope i don’t die.”

     “no!?!? why would you die!?”

     “you can overdose on paper,” he said, “is this what i am trying to do? perhaps. i have led a life of mystery and perhaps the only way to discover who i am is trhough the sweet embrace of death. maybe only in death will i truly know who the person is under this consistent enigma of an identity.”

     “Hullo, everypony, It’s Me! Coach,” Coach said, “I am going to need to talk to everypony when we get off the bus. We are almost there! Get ready.”

     Kaworu looked at Shinji who was smoking away. He had to convince Shinji to stop! For the sake of the team. Kaworu insisted, “you  must stop now! you must run the 5k for the sake of the team. and for yourself! the only way to find out who you are is to think of it! how will you once you are dead!?!”

     “in death there are no distractions,” Shinji replied, “in death one can think endlessly of their purpose. when there is no concept of time, how can one waste it? wasting too much time thinking of oneself in our society is considered narcissistic. in death, how does one waste time if there is none?”

     “i am not sure!?” Kaworu did not know what to reply. There must have been something more to say. Something more reassuring. The bus came to a stop, and Shinji put his phone in his bag, threw the joint on the floor, and started to get up. But then Kaworu thought of the perfect thing to say, “you mentioned that the only way to discover yourself is through death….but how do we know what happens in death? for all we know, it could simply be a void. perhaps time does exist in death, for death might not be what you have fabricated it to be. how do you, 100 percent, know that you will be able to solve the mystery that is you in death? you do not. but you do know, 100 percent, that you have the _ability_ and _capability_ to do so when you are alive. you cannot give up yet! how do you know what will happen if you die!?”

     Shinji thought about it, but then got up and walked to the aisle and then down it to exit the bus, calling after him, “i’m just so high right now i’ll believe that death will solve everything so i am not afraid.”

     Kaworu was crestfallen, but he knew that for now he could not dwell on it. He had to run this 5k for the sake of the team. He exited the bus and stood with the rest of the team, but where was Coach? Everypony seemed not to notice Coach was no where to be found; however, after looking around a bit, Kaworu noticed she was standing with Shinji and talking to him. Coach exchanged a few words, and he could see Shinji nodding his head in agreement. Kaworu wondered what they were talking about. After just about a minute, Coach dismissed Shinji and came back to the group. But Shinji did not follow her.

     Instead, he turned in the other direction and simply ran. Ran. He ran towards something unreachable, something metaphysical, and away from them; away from them, who were grounded in a reality that could no longer support someone who transcended it. Kaworu looked after him until he was simply a dot in the horizon. To when he could not see him any longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope everypony liked it. upon popular demand we may have a remake and/or more chapters..


End file.
